


all the stars in the sky

by beili



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q Reverse Bang, Fanart, M/M, Movie: Skyfall (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Q smiled. ‘Let me show you something.’ He took James’s place in the middle of the room and activated the display, searching for something he’d put together when he’d been testing the 3D display. When he found and opened it, the room was plunged into near darkness -  and then filled with tiny specks of light.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the stars in the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isthisrubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisrubble/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ghost in the Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746949) by [isthisrubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisrubble/pseuds/isthisrubble). 



**Author's Note:**

> Art for The Ghost In The Machine, by the wonderful [isthisrubble](http://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisrubble/pseuds/isthisrubble); part of the 00Q Reverse Bang challenge. More stories and artwork from the Reverse Bang can be found [here](http://00qreversebang.tumblr.com/).


End file.
